<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just My Typo by VioletHaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706514">Just My Typo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze'>VioletHaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porndemic Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester are Co-Workers, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, quarantine fic, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean: Heya Cas, just FYI there was a typo in the latest memo unless you actually meant social fistancing.</p><p>He should just hit send but Dean Winchester has a very poor relationship with good decisions so he keeps typing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porndemic Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just My Typo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaaachu/gifts">chaaachu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Chandra who requested "social fistancing". I hope she, as well as all of you, are not disappointed to find out that no one is fisting themselves. </p><p>Thank you to Superhoney for the beta and for making me laugh while making my fic better!</p><p>Please know that I am in no way taking quarantine lightly. I've got a husband who works in the emergency department and a 79-year-old mother who lives with us. These fics are a way to make an extremely difficult situation more bearable, so I hope you will accept them in the spirit in which they are offered!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean triple checks that he’s in the correct work group chat. Not the main one; the one where he and his friends talk shit all day long.</p><p>Dean: OMG who’s gonna tell him</p><p>Benny: Tell who what</p><p>Dean: The new guy</p><p>Dean: Did you not see the typo</p><p>Charlie: Some of us are actually working here</p><p>Dean: Sure, Jan. Check the latest memo</p><p>Dean: I’ll wait</p><p>Working from home has its pluses. He gets to sleep an hour later on work days and it’s always comfy pants o’clock. But he misses driving Baby to work and sitting in the same open office where he can hear Benny’s rich laugh and Charlie’s snort when he puts something funny in their chat. All things considered, they’re doing the best they can to make it work and, honestly, Dean’s thrilled to still have a job.</p><p>Charlie: Pfffffft</p><p>Benny: Oh my God</p><p>Dean: Right??</p><p>Dean: Apparently we’re all to maintain our social fistancing</p><p>Charlie: That is gonna be a challenge</p><p>Benny: Ain’t nobody got arms that long</p><p>Benny: Does that even count as safe sex?</p><p>Dean: Somebody’s gotta tell the new guy</p><p>Charlie: You saw it first. You got him on notifications or what.</p><p>Dean feels his face redden.</p><p>Dean: No. Just happened to check my email at the right time</p><p>Charlie: Well, somebody needs to tell him before it gets sent to everyone.</p><p>Benny: Can’t you call him Cas like a normal person.</p><p>Charlie: Funny how you didn’t refer to Ash as “new guy” for a month when he first started.</p><p>Benny: Mmhmm</p><p>Charlie: Although tbf it does make for easy searching. Hang on.</p><p>Sitting at his desk, horror begins to dawn on Dean as he realizes what she’s doing. In rapid succession come a series of screenshots from the past month or so</p><p>New guy is hot</p><p>Did you see the blue eyes on the new guy?</p><p>Do you think new guy is a runner?</p><p>New guy is literally named after an angel. Has anything ever been so perfect</p><p>Benny: What a perfect opportunity for you to talk to him</p><p>Benny: Under the guise of being a model co-worker</p><p>Charlie: and unapologetic horndog</p><p>Dean: you guys suck</p><p>Charlie: Go save his perfect ass</p><p>Charlie: What I have eyes.</p><p>Bennie helpfully sends the eyes and peach emojis.</p><p>Charlie sends the peach and a fist.</p><p>Dean: These are working hours. Could we have a little decorum.</p><p>Still, Dean decides they’re right. He could reply-all to the email but he decides to direct message Cas instead. No need making him feel bad over a simple typo.</p><p>Dean: Heya Cas, just FYI there was a typo in the latest memo unless you actually meant social fistancing.</p><p>He should just hit send but Dean Winchester has a very poor relationship with good decisions so he keeps typing.</p><p>Dean: Heya Cas, just FYI there was a typo in the latest memo unless you actually meant social fistancing and lemme tell you that’s gonna take some true interoffice cooperation.</p><p>Almost immediately Dean gets a video chat request from Cas. His first instinct is to slam the disregard button but Cas obviously knows he’s at his computer. Not like there’s any other place he could be. So he runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath before accepting the chat.</p><p>Cas appears on his screen and Dean is momentarily struck speechless. His hair looks like he just got out of bed and, even over video, Dean finds his hand twitching, aching to smooth it down.</p><p>“Hello, Dean.”</p><p>And his voice, oh God, his voice. He’s probably not speaking to too many people right now (Dean happened to ascertain early on that he lives alone) and this is probably what he sounds like when he first wakes up in the morn--</p><p>“Dean? Can you hear me?”</p><p>Dean tries to focus. “Oh sorry, man. You were cutting out there for a second.” Smooth.</p><p>“I got your message.” Dean expects some embarrassment, maybe relief at Dean pointing it out, but instead Cas seems...confused.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I appreciate you letting me know, but I didn’t understand the second part of your message.”</p><p>It’s cool in his apartment, but Dean feels himself begin to sweat. “Uh.”</p><p>Cas’s eyes move to another part of the screen and Dean knows he’s got the messenger open. “Why would it require “true interoffice cooperation’?” Fuck Dean’s life, he actually made air quotes.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just….a bad joke.”</p><p>Cas leans closer to the camera. “Could you explain it to me? I know sometimes I don’t get cultural references.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a cultural reference really. Just me being dumb.” Dean wonders if he can will an internet outage into existence by sheer force of his desperation. “So about that memo--”</p><p>Cas sits back a little, like he’s making himself comfortable. “I’d really like to understand the joke. I know bonding with co-workers makes for a better work environment.”</p><p>Here’s the thing. Cas says shit like this and Dean never knows what to think. Sometimes he comes off like he’s hopelessly naive, saying things that other people might only think. But sometimes Dean thinks he gets a glimmer of something more, of something cunning and strategic in those blue, blue eyes. Not knowing which one is the real Castiel has him on his toes, always wanting more.</p><p>“Uh,” Dean says, swallowing so loudly he’s worried the mic will pick it up. “I guess it’s only funny if you know what that is.”</p><p>Cas squints. “Fistancing?”</p><p>“No, um. Fisting?” Jesus Christ, Dean gets it. He’s being punished for every bad thing he’s ever done in his life. He’s willing to turn over a new leaf if only God will send a sinkhole to open up directly under his chair and save him from the rest of this conversation.</p><p>Shaking his head a little, Cas says, “You’ve lost me.”</p><p>“It’s really not work appropriate,” Dean tries.</p><p>“Then why did you make the joke in a work chat?” Good fucking question, Dean thinks. And hopefully one that isn’t going to get him fired. Cas leans forward and raises an eyebrow. “Is it a sex thing?”</p><p>Dean can feel his mouth opening and closing, but no words are coming out. His brain is spinning so hard, there’s probably smoke coming out of his ears, and just when he’s considering sweeping his entire computer set up onto the floor, Cas throws back his head and laughs.</p><p>“Oh my God, Dean. Your face.”</p><p>“You…” Dean sputters. “You were fucking with me.”</p><p>Cas’s face goes deadly serious again. “Dean, such language.” But this time Dean sees the twinkle in his eye and the way the corner of his mouth twitches.</p><p>Dean laughs. “You got me good.” Cas smiles at him and they spend too long staring at each other over their computer screens.</p><p>“I hope I’m not out of line here,” Cas begins, almost hesitantly, “but I’d like to continue this conversation during non-work hours. And via non-work channels.”</p><p>Dean does his best not to wildly overreact, giving himself a small high five under the desk. Grinning broadly, he nods. “Yeah. Yeah that’d be good.”</p><p>Cas types something. “I’m sending you my number. How about 8 pm for a video chat?”</p><p>Dean speeds through the rest of his work day, simply telling Benny and Charlie that Cas was cool about the correction. He’ll admit, he’s been letting things slip a little what with the stay at home order, but he takes a shower and puts on clean clothes. He spends a lot of time trying to figure out where to sit with his laptop and even spends some time cleaning up his kitchen in case Cas is able to see any of it in the background. He feels good; energized and excited, whistling along to the Zepp he’s got playing. It’s been so long since any part of any day felt different from any other part. It’s exhilarating, really.</p><p>When he starts the video chat, Cas answers almost immediately. He’s the type who kept dressing professionally even while working from home so Dean needs a moment to take in the fact that he’s in a t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean says.</p><p>“Hey.” He winces. “Sorry about earlier. I’ve been second-guessing myself on that.”</p><p>“Nah, that was hilarious,” Dean assures him. “I definitely deserved it. How’ve you been holding up?”</p><p>“Everyone asks that,” Cas says, visibly relaxing. “I mean, I say it too, but I don’t really know what the correct answer is.”</p><p>“Same. I usually go with ‘Pretty good, considering.’”</p><p>Cas nods. “That sounds about right.” Cas glances away for a moment. “I’ve missed seeing everybody at work.” He looks back at the screen. “I’ve missed seeing you.”</p><p>Dean can’t stop himself from smiling. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. I miss the way you would always find excuses to walk past my desk.”</p><p>Dean feels his eyes go wide. “I didn’t--”</p><p>“Of course you did, Dean. And it was extremely welcome each and every time. In fact...I was working up the nerve to ask you out before all this happened.”</p><p>Dean flops against the back of the couch. “You were?”</p><p>Cas nods.</p><p>Leaning forward again, Dean says. “I would’ve said yes.”</p><p>Cas smiles, but then his face goes pensive. “But now…”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>They sit in silence for a while, but it’s a good silence, darting looks and small smiles at each other. They talk for a bit, Cas making sure Dean doesn’t feel weird about earlier (he doesn’t), that he’s not worried about things getting awkward at work (he isn’t), and that he doesn’t think Cas is crossing any lines (hell fucking no). Then Cas says, “I can’t stop thinking of how you looked this afternoon.”</p><p>Dean feels a sly smile cross his face. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes. You were blushing, practically squirming in your seat. It was a good look on you.” It’s gotta be the weeks stuck in his apartment, but Dean feels his cock twitching in his jeans, just from Cas’s words. He draws in a quick breath as Cas adds, “I’d like to make you squirm.”</p><p>Dean doesn’t even mean to, but he shifts on the couch anyhow.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” Cas continues. “I can see your blush even this way.”</p><p>Glancing down first, Dean looks up at Cas through his lashes. “Your voice...it does things to me,” he admits.</p><p>“Do you think that look is going to work on me?” Slowly, Dean licks his lips. “Goddammit,” Cas hisses, but there’s amusement on his face and Dean can’t help grinning.</p><p>The tension is delicious and Dean feels more alive than he has in weeks, so he puts it out there. “Is this a good time to tell you I’d definitely put out on our first date?”</p><p>He can see Cas’s nostrils flare as he sucks in a deep breath. “Is that so?”</p><p>Dean tries for a casual shrug but his blood is running hot through his veins, wondering how this is going to play out.</p><p>“What I’d really like to do,” Cas says almost wistfully, “is tell you what to do and have you do it for me.”</p><p>Maybe Dean should be embarrassed that Cas has managed to see through him in a way most people can’t. He’s pushed past the effortless charm and bravado to know what it is Dean really wants. “Hell yes. Totally on board.”</p><p>They spend what should be a few unsexy minutes finding the best places for their cameras, but even as they test the angles, Dean feels the excitement growing. Cas is already taking charge, and Dean has never wanted to get anything so right in his life. When Cas is at last satisfied, Dean settles back on the couch. Even through the screen, he can feel the weight of Cas’s gaze as he looks him up and down.</p><p>“Look at you. A literal feast for the eyes.”</p><p>Dean doesn’t consider himself the blushing type but what’s he supposed to do when Cas says shit like that?</p><p>It turns out Cas doesn’t waste any time getting started. “I’d like to see you run your thumb over your bottom lip.”</p><p>Dean does, dragging it slowly across, doing his best to look right into the camera. He lets his lips part and his tongue darts out the tiniest bit, but Cas shakes his head.</p><p>“Not yet. Take off your shirt first.”</p><p>Sure, Dean’s probably been sitting too much and baking too often, but he tries to push those thoughts away as he sits forward to pull his shirt over his head. Still, he holds it for an extra moment in front of him before tossing it onto the couch.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Cas breathes, and Dean relaxes again. Cas leans closer to his screen. “Are your nipples already hard? Just from this?”</p><p>There’s no blaming it on cold air, not when Dean can feel the first sheen of sweat in the small of his back. “Want me to check?”</p><p>Cas smiles. “Please.”</p><p>Dean runs his hands down over his chest, like he doesn’t already know that they’re achingly hard. He lets his fingertips skim lightly over them, then make small circles. “Yeah,” he confirms, a little breathlessly.</p><p>Cas is looking at him thoughtfully. “You like that.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Dean nods. Letting his eyes fall closed, he plucks at his nipples a little bit, both because it feels fucking amazing and because he knows Cas will be filing it away for future reference. When he opens them again, he sees Cas is rubbing the heel of his hand over his crotch.</p><p>“Now,” Cas says. “Put your fingers in your mouth first and then do that.”</p><p>With slow, deliberate action, Dean puts one finger in his mouth, thoroughly wetting it before pulling it out then pushing it back in again. After a bit, he adds a second finger and lets his tongue circle them, then dip between them. Cas lets out a soft sound as he pushes them both in and out of his mouth, and Dean starts to smile around them. He darts his tongue out for a last lick of his fingertips, then he moves back to his chest, smearing the wetness on first one nipple and then the other, pinching his already-sensitive flesh between the two wet fingers. The added pressure and the sensation of the saliva evaporating from his skin work together to light Dean up, and he feels his hips rock against nothing, trying to get some friction. He keeps at it, moving from one nipple to the other, because Cas hasn’t told him to stop.</p><p>Cas now has his own jeans opened and his hand has dipped out of view. It’s sweet, sweet torture and finally Dean can bear it no longer.</p><p>“Cas,” he nearly whines.</p><p>“Hands down,” Cas says, and for a moment Dean waits for him to finish that sentence but then he realizes it’s complete.</p><p>Blowing out a long breath, Dean lets his hands fall to his sides.</p><p>“You’re so good for me, Dean.” He can see Cas’s hand working inside his underwear, slowly but unmistakably, but he can’t <em>see</em> anything.</p><p>“This is so unfair,” he says.</p><p>Cas’s hand stills and he raises an eyebrow. “Are you complaining?”</p><p>“No,” Dean says quickly. “I just…”</p><p>“You just what?”</p><p>“I wanna see you.”</p><p>“You’ll need to earn that,” Cas tells him and <em>jesus christ </em>that’s enough to have Dean offering to get on his knees.</p><p>Cas’s eyes go wide and Dean watches the bob of his throat as he swallows. “Tempting, but it would require changing the camera set up and I’m not willing to wait that long. You may, however, take out your cock.”</p><p>Dean’s never been so grateful for button-fly jeans and he yanks them open. As his breathing picks up, he has to stop and press his palm against his dick to make sure he doesn’t embarrass himself before the poor thing even sees daylight. He’s still like that when Cas starts talking.</p><p>“If I were there, I would drop to my knees and lose myself between your legs. I’d bury my face there, mouthing the cotton until it’s wet with the mixture of my spit and your pre-come.” Dean moans, stroking himself through his underwear. Where the hell did Cas get a mouth like this and how did his voice get even deeper and more rough? “I’d keep at it, holding down your hips and tracing every inch of you with my mouth until I couldn’t wait a single second longer.”</p><p>“Please, Cas,” Dean says, no longer aware of the camera or anything other than the need coursing through every part of him.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done to me, Dean.” Obediently Dean opens his eyes and looks to see that Cas has worked his jeans and underwear down. His cock is hard and flushed and Dean can see the wetness glinting off it as Cas strokes himself. “Touch yourself,” he commands.</p><p>With a sound like a sob (which he will never admit to making) Dean frees his cock, hurriedly gathering the pre-come at the tip and spreading it along the shaft.</p><p>“Imagine that’s me,” Cas says, in what is possibly the most unnecessary statement ever uttered. Dean can’t think of anything else, focused only on what it would feel like to have Cas’s strong fingers wrapped around him, to have the prickle of his stubble brushing against his thigh. “How does it feel?”</p><p>“So good,” Dean manages, rolling his hips up into the circle of his own fingers. “I want it to be you so bad. I want you touching me.”</p><p>“I will,” Cas promises. Dean can hear the wet sound of Cas jerking himself off and it’s so hot and dirty that Dean moans.</p><p>“Please,” he says again. “I’m so close.” Cas must see the flicker of motion in the hand resting on his thigh because he gives Dean exactly what he needs. “Pinch your nipple.”</p><p>Grateful, Dean lifts his hand, trailing it up over his stomach to reach his chest. He pinches and twists, whimpering with need as his other hand picks up speed. “Cas.”</p><p>“Do it,” Cas says.</p><p>Dean stops fighting the sensation. With Cas’s permission, and with his lower lip caught between his teeth, Dean jerks himself faster, arching his body forward as he tenses up. “Oh,” he hears himself say. “Oh god. Cas.” And then he’s coming, his whole body spasming with pleasure. He falls back against the couch cushions, milking the last drops of come and small aftershocks of pleasure out of his sensitive dick.</p><p>Cas makes a choked off sound and Dean’s eyes fly open in time to see him toss his head back, the long line of his throat enticingly exposed as he comes. Dean watches, entranced, as the pulses coat his shirt and even the underside of his chin.</p><p>By the time Cas opens his eyes, Dean has grabbed his discarded t-shirt and is cleaning himself up as best he can. Almost shyly, Cas gives him a small smile. “Good?”</p><p>Dean answers that with no hesitation. “Incredible.”</p><p>Cas grins at him. “You were amazing.”</p><p>“That was all you, Cas.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to be able to touch you,” Cas says softly.</p><p>“This has been awful,” Dean says, and he knows Cas knows he means the state of the world. “But it got us here.” He waves vaguely between them. “So I can wait.”</p><p>“Yeah.” They smile at each other for a moment and then Cas tugs at his t-shirt. Dean knows from experience it must be getting tacky against his skin. “How about we both clean up and then we talk some more?”</p><p>The rush of warmth Dean feels at that is decidedly above the waist. That night he falls asleep with his phone on his pillow and Cas’s voice in his ear. It's not perfect, but for now it'll have to do. Dean can't wait to see what else Cas can do with only the slip of a finger.</p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>Or five.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing my part to make these difficult days a little bit easier, so if you would like to send me a Porndemic Prompt, you can DM me <a href="https://twitter.com/ViolethazeA">on Twitter</a>. I, of course, reserve the right to say no but I'm open to pretty much anything. As I do better with specific requests, the less vague you are the happier I will be!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>